Technogeeks that stay together
It was another cringey fic about Susan being kidnapped and then saved. The fic Main Characters: Susan Bronte, Boyd Wainwright, Blair Wainwright, Cycl0n3 Sw0rd, and a CAS sim named Niichiro Keiichi. And well, also Susan's clone Susantwo, but that's not a character in its own right. Pairings: Susan Bronte\Boyd Wainwright, Cycl0n3 Sw0rd\Blair Wainwright. Where: Sunset Valley, specifically Minihaus and the Orange And Teal Company Basement Base. When: Pratically right after Blair moved out of her parent's home. (Did you know that when editing Susan in CAS, her description becomes something like TS3\SunsetValley\SIMDescriptions\SusanBronteDescription.ts3 ? It's the same for Boyd and Blair, but i could not resist making it her maiden name. It so fits her.) My name is Niichiro Keiichi. Founder patron of the Orange & Teal Company. Yes it's kinda of a sucky name, but look at me, do I look sucky? No I'm a powerful WIZARD. Much more powerful than any other wizard combined. I have a plan. I want to create the most powerful and lovely Rainboo. Yes, i'm on the end of the Pale Rainbow Slider. And i've found someone to be the perfect mother for my five wizard children. And i've found it in this tranquil, fresh-breeze town, known to the non-supernaturals as Sunset Valley. THIS is Sunset Valley. The girl i want to father 5 children with, lives there. She currently lives in the smaller of the two light-cream-with-black-roof modern homes. Said home was pratically built behind SimNation's only discovered wild Flame Fruit plant in the world. You'd say how can a plant only have exactly one wild specimen, well it cannot be explained with science but it can be explained by magic. Species like dragons live millennia upon millennia, and the oldest can only be tamed by the most powerful wizards. I'm one of them. The dragons as a species are much older than the human sims. They're the sons of the Goddess of Flame, a being that now resides in the Ethereal Plane. When she created dragons she also created the Flame Fruit. But still i won't talk about the fruits. I would talk about the girl i want. This is her. Susan Bronte, soon to be Susan Keiichi. With her smooth, naturally tanned skin, dark green eyes, and warm brown hair with a lot of orange and red streaks in it, i'd consider her the prettiest lady in SimNation. She'd be perfect, for only one thing. Well, she's 11 days til Elder, for one thing. But i can rectify that with Youth Potions. But well, she also has an husband. And a grown-up daughter with him that's already moved away. Said daughter seems to take completely after her father's side, though. Fortunately, Boyd Wainwright, also 11 days til Elder, seems like he'd be pretty weak or even... easy. Look at that pudding-y paleness, squinty navy-blue eyes and naturally two-colored hair (Light bluish-green and platinum blond. It looks weird, but i'd tell you he was conceived somewhere named Futura Pyres. The name's all a program.) - he wears a leather jacket just to try looking strong. Well not anymore. And this is the happy couple, trying to face away from each other. They're thinking what to do now that their firstborn together - Blair, they called her - is living away. Susan is being all: "Uh, i hope someone is'nt coming nearby. Today i want to upgrade all items in the house. I must have had the Handy trait in a past lifetime." While Boyd is being all: "I want to be a Mad Scientist. I'm already in the career track. Why i'm having wishes to join the Medical or Law Enforcement or Music careers? Am I having a midlife crisis? I think i'll freak out." Now Susan is going home thinking "Now that's Blair is away i'm gonna upgrade stuff and just enjoy life. It's awfully quiet without her." And there Susan starts upgrading the stove. Or else you'd have a fire, and Sunset Valley's Prettiest Princess would die injustly. While Boyd is looking at his custom-plated Wornado Triage. It has a quote from Susan and Boyd's favorite science-fiction show, "Strangetown, Here We Come", part of the "Pleasantwiew, Strangetown, and Veronaville" franchise, notorious for naming characters in it after real people, somewhat like the franchise was actually set in the future and the people there were grown-up versions of people who actually exist. Did you know that Boyd's childhood friend, Gunther Goth, whose parents founded Sunset Valley, also had at least a big part in founding Pleasantwiew, the location of the soap-opera "Fortune & Romance" and also one of the main locations of its Urban Fantasy spinoff, "UnPleasantwiew". It's quite trippy. But at least, their Bella's prettier. The "Pleasantwiew, Strangetown, and Veronaville" franchise also has an Expansion Franchise named "Riverblossom Hills, Desiderata Valley, and Belladonna Cove", too. But anyway, let's return to what i've been saying. So, Boyd was going to harvest some of the plants (onion also grows near the Wild Flame Fruit) to make his own garden. But since i don't want to get attached to him, i'll call him Mr. Wainwright. Or else "Susan's husband that does not deserve her". This is him harvesting the onions. Like nothing's happening. And My Princess had just finished upgrading the stove. (Witch princesses do not usually upgrade stoves, well they do but magically. And she'll soon be MY Witch Princess.) --- As my daughter's now moved away, my husband's tending the garden, and I'm repairing the sink, nothing can broke this moment. NOTHING. I swear to Pollination Technician 7, the alien grandfather of Nina and Dina Caliente main characters of "Fortune and Romance" and "UnPleasantwiew". Uh, and they also are in that High School orgy-ish side-story, what was it called? Isolerad? - But yeah, i swear to him and also PT9 and PT11 (the one who abducts Pascal and Vidcund Curious.) that NOTHING breaks this silence. Boyd was looking to nearby homes. Including a pink one in which lived the real-life counterpart of the Pleasantwiew TV show's "sexy maid", Kaylinn Langerak. Incidentally, real!Kaylinn's father was named Dustin, which was also the first name of a character in the show, Dustin Broke. Dustin Broke was actually suppose to be going steady with one Angela Pleasant, firstborn (good twin) daughter of Daniel who was cheating on his wife with said Kaylinn maid. Dustin's brother Beau was also named after someone in Sunset Valley. This may have made life complicated for some but most people accepted it. Everyone in that franchise is somewhat loosely based on IRL people. But in that instant, Boyd did not care that the real Kaylinn lived in that house. He only cared that he had wishes to join other careers. And Susan only cared that her sink now cannot leak anymore. She likes to upgrade things. While he likes to garden. The perfect way to start your Empty Nest, ain't it? --- We were preparing our empty nest, when suddenly... Boyd: Umm something does'nt seem right. Boyd: IS SOMEONE TRYING TO KIDNAP MY WIFE!!! Boyd: OH GASP THEYRE COMING!!! Boyd: TELL YOUR SISTER I LOVE HER!!!!! (To a potted plant. Who cannot have siblings. This is a non-sequitur. Even if he was talking to Gunther, Frida is asexual. The "sister" mentioned there is not Frida or any other specific sim.) Boyd's screams echod throughtout Sunset Valley, or at least the part here pictured. Yes, he's the black dot near the cream-and-black little house. Its name is even little house. Or "minihaus". Whatever. And then we come back to me. The powerful wizard. Niichiro Keiichi. --- Boyd was just minding his business there and here, when... Out of a sudden... Boyd: And I thought I had weird hair. Niichiro: My name is Niichiro Keiichi, i'm a foreigner from distant lands, i thought your home was pretty, also i'm just a poor farmer and i'm not going to steal your wife. Boyd: I'm Boyd Wainwright, and i've lived in Sunset Valley since toddlerhood. And i work as a scientist. This is a purely scientific garden. Right? FOR SCIENCE! Niichiro: So you'll let me in? Boyd: Yes i'll let you in. Okay? Dum de dum not gonna steal anyone's wife! Niichiro found Susan just as she pryed from her laptop. She's even prettier when seen "by live". Niichiro: Susan? Suziekins? My Princess? Niichiro: I've found you, My Princess. Susan: I'm your princess? What - what are you doing to me? Niichiro: Love Charm. Now you're mine, my dear Princess. You're the prettiest lady in all of Simnation. Susan: Um thank you. But... I'm married... i have a daughter... Niichiro: Nonsense. I know your love for Boyd is as weak as a blade of grass in a volcano. Susan: No it is not! Niichiro: Yes it is now. Niichiro's magic made Susan jump through the air. Of course, Susan as you can see, was'nt used to magic. She was used to science. The Goths may have ghosts in their graveyards, and Agnes Crumplebottom down the street has witch relatives in Moonlight Falls. But as far as we know, nobody in Sunset Valley had any supernatural powers. And even if they did, they barely used them. Sunset Valley just was'nt like the Pleasantwiew in UnPleasantwiew. And the Tricou Family died long, long ago - Fricorith and Gvadouin were chronologically only a few years older than Victor's parents. And they were not friends with the Goth family. They shared wiews, but the Goths then lived in Midnight Hollow and the Tricous were in the Victorian SimCity. If you asked Gunther or Frida if they met a Tricou personally, they'd say that they died before they were even born, & that they've never even entered the House of Fallen Trees. The same could've said for Susan. And Lolita was clearly not any type of fairy. She was just a completely normal human that once got hit with a lightning bolt. End of story. But this man was a real wizard, much more powerful than Agnes' witch relatives in Moonlight Falls. --- Niichiro: Now you're in love with me... and only me. Susan: Sigh. Susan was brought in a plot of land near the falls. The weird purple and yellow trees clearly are not hiding an entrance to a secret base. Clearly. Niichiro made Susan quit her job at the science facility. "Yes i cannot work anymore i'm kidnapped" Niichiro: Oh oh oh! Now my Princess... is all mine! MINE! Due to Susan's near-elder age, Niichiro gave her an Youth Potion and a fertilize potion. His plan was going to go well. Niichiro's princess was going to be feeling the youth inside her. Though she was a bit weirded out that now she was going to be the same age as her daughter. Daughter. Susan missed Blair. Blair missed Susan. Susan also missed Boyd who in turn missed her. Niichiro might have forced Susan to fall in love with him, but he could not take away Susan's memories of her past life with Boyd. Usually, Niichiro did'nt even refer to Susan as Susan. He referred to her as My Princess. Really? Did he really think she was going to be a wife for him? Susan was'nt an housewife. She did all the home repairs. She was the one paying the bills. She did clean the home, but only because Boyd was a slob and only just before having people visiting. And anyway most of the time Blair was the one cleaning as she had the Good trait, plus Susan was too busy ordering stuff at the computer. She did'nt cook. Just after birthdays they usually had leftover cake plus leftovers of whatever Bo and Su's acquaintances brought down to the party. Other times, they just ordered stuff from the Internet or the phone, ate the fridge's soup, cereal, or ice-cream, or even used some experimental sciencey stuff to turn rocks and leaves into food. The wild Flame Fruits nearby were also used as an occasional snack, but they were usually just washed and microwawed. And sometimes flavored with whatever sauce the trio wanted that day. She did'nt raise Blair like an housewife would. She and Boyd sure did most of the teachings, and tried to make Blair always get A+ grades in school. They sometimes played videogames together, and sometimes Blair made her parents play tag or have pillow-fights with her. But Blair spent most of her childhood and teenhood spare time in that room of hers, where she could play videogames or with her dolls by herself. Next door, in what is now the empty Modernehaus - and also use to be Boyd Wainwright's childhood home - Susan and Boyd opened a School for Geniuses. One of these "Geniuses" was Buck McMahon, a son of technophobe farm-people. Since he first came to SV, he changed his name to his Internet nickname of Cycl0n3 Sw0rd, went to prom with Blair, and aged to Computer Whiz. The two became really good friends, and she even moved in with him. If this meant Susan was an housewife, or a "princess", then either Susan or Niichiro had no idea how an housewife was. Or maybe Niichiro just had no idea Susan was'nt a pretty-faced no-personality housewife. But Susan was still more engulfed in sparkles than the vampires in Twilight. She did'nt really love Niichiro, but just tried to play along. Niichiro also claimed Susan was the prettiest lady in all of Sunset Valley, and that's propably true. Susan had heard of someone named Pearl Yang, she was also a scientist but she was single and she was about 16 days to Adult so much younger than Susan was. She lived in an atoll named Sunlit Tides and she was mainl known from being the prettiest woman there. (but from what Susan had heard, Miss Yang has a much more housewife-y personality than Su does) Long story short, both Ricardo Gregario and Vadim Simovitch agreed Susan Wainwright neé Bronte made Pearl Yang look as ugly as a llama. --- And now they were underground. Niichiro was tatooing a "Company Symbol" on Susan's back. Susan tried to not scream, she was'nt like Melanie Bush or one of these other Doctor Who companions who are suppose to be quite smart and know their stuff about computers but the only thing they do is scream a lot. She actually had a brain and not just faked it, unlike them. Boyd freaked out and screamed then, but Susan and Blair taught themselves to never scream. Or only scream very little. Susan closed her eyes and dreamed of "better days". Deep in her heart she did'nt really want to divorce or lose Boyd and marry this stranger, right? Niichiro's Princess Susan looked so perfect in the blacklights of the base's secret lab. Niichiro: And now i'll give you a makeover in the Company colors, my Princess. Susan: I'm NOT your princess! Niichiro: You're so cute when you're angry. Niichiro: And now... Susan: WHAT? You want me to kiss you? NEVER! But Niichiro's grip was too strong... Susan felt so magnetically actracted to Niichiro she could'nt help... not stopping hugging him... and finally... they went to conceive their Quintuplets. If Susan disagreed, Niichiro would prolly dump her in the pool and drown her. Susan: Do you really need all these... oval things? Niichiro: These are Quantum Power Chambers. You sleep in them and get freezed and wake up in futuristic outfits. But we won't need them for now. --- Susan had a short flashback of herself turning into an Young Adult again. If as a full-out Adult she looked about 34, and as an Elder she would look about 57 if she dyed her hair back to her adulthood color, as an YA she looked about 17. (and as a teen she looks about 12 or 13) Then a red aura avvolged her and she was fertile again. They gazed into each other's eyes. Susan wanting to go back to Boyd but sad knowing she could not do that. Niichiro may have casted a love charm on Susan, but Boyd was still prettier in her mind. She felt a bit derpy as her mind "flew away" let's say. And actracted to each other (but just magnetically) they went back in the Basement Base. Susan actually felt overwhelmed, moreso than flirty. They were so... Alone. With only the Fantasy trees for company. This powerful wizard could'nt even disguise the entrance to the basement well. Around Boyd and Blair back then in Minihaus, she felt a sense of safety. BUT around Niichiro (which i'll call NK for ease from now on) she just felt... overwhelmed. But she did not feel like she could escape yet. But now, the tatoo was finished. Susan felt like she now belonged to the Company. She was'nt a free woman anymore. So she could not act like one!!! BUT Susan still missed her husband and daughter. --- Susan: Uh i feel trapped... Niichiro: Now i'll move the chambers. Niichiro: My princess. I'll be forever ever and ever. Susan: Ever and ever NOT! Niichiro: Complain once more and i'll drown you in the pool. Niichiro: And now i'll lose my virginity to you. Susan: Okay. If i have no other choice... Niichiro: Now is when i come closer... Niichiro had a boner and Susan was slightly afraid of it. But still, it was just a good time for both of them- Susan just closed her eyes and thought that she was doing it with Boyd, instead. (Actually, in-game Niichiro had a bad woohoo moodlet, and Susan a good woohoo one. But i blame this more of Niichiro being a master in both Kama Simtra and Charisma skills, while Susan is a basegame premade and does not have any of these skills.) And thus, Susan gave herself a makeover on Niichiro's orders. She did'nt like the tatoo much, but it looked good on her. Well but that was just because everything looked good on her. Even through Susan seemed to be snootier about technology and smartness\knowledge, than her own appearance. She removed the makeup and ruffled her hair a bit. And then she opened the drawer to find an orange-and-teal nightgown that was just the right size. She looked at the mirror, she truly looked really pretty expecially in the black light. Now Susan quite understood why many people would want to break her up with Boyd. He was mainly 0-slidered and looked a lot derpy, and so did Blair. But Susan looked uniquely pretty and would have looked good even in the most ridiculous and childlike of outfits. And now Niichiro forced Susan to listen to the Kids music and watch Kidz Zone too. "Mellow Yellow, Sugary Pink, and Pillow Blue" was a show about the 3 titular Social Bunnies being in a threesome (Sugary and Pillow are wife and husband, and Mellow flirts with the other two) and having many friends and neighbors, including Sunny the Tragic Clown, Shrink Terapist, the Grim Reaper and the Hula Zombie twins, Pollination Technician 5, Bighands the yeti, Midlock the genie, Santa Claus and his brother Old Year (who are also Shrink's siblings) and also Little New Year, the robots Servo and Servette, and many more quirky characters made using the weirdest outfits in the database of "Rod Humble's Sims Two Shows" the company that made the "Pleasantwiew, Strangetown, and Veronaville" franchise. And yeah, it was also Blair's favorite show when she was a kid. Susan had watched many snippets, but she preferred to analyze the show in various ways. She had googled the show's name, and found a Sunny x Pillow fanfiction that made her blush HARD. Her cheeks and nose went redder than her hair back then. Guess what? The fanfiction was written by a certain Fiona McIrish, same age as Susan and also from Sunset Valley. Apparently the show was also the favorite of Fiona's daughter River. And apparently River was an Yaoi Fangirl since the tender age of 9 simdays, and Fiona is turned on by many more things than you can imagine. Susan remembered this episode. It was the episode in which Chocola Ballerina convinced the inhabitants of Candy Land to dance just like her to make an huge shadow monster named Evolevil Maximin go away. Said episode - officially titled "Candy Land Dance Dancer Go!" was often known to cause multiple births. Susan was pretty sure she was actually being pregnant. Susan did'nt like being pregnant. She usually never Tried for Baby, just Woohooed. And she tried to be chaste until Young Adulthood, when she had to marry Boyd because some guy in a Tron-line tuxedo, sweepy blue hair darker than Niichiro, and Tron-ish sunglasses, crashed their joint birthday party and dropped a baby girl in a pink blanket to their doorstep. Originally they thought it was a prank, but they came to adopt the baby, who grew up to be our very own Blair Wainwright. Also, the guy called himself Emit Relevart. Boyd suggested "Emit" might be a backwards time-traveler, or even his and Susan's own descendant from the future. Susan spent her first real pregnancy doing various stuff. Like winning bunnies in claw machine games. And repairing stuff. And sleeping, while thinking of better times, when she could see Boyd and Blair everyday. Here Niichiro was smelling something bad. Propably not pregnancy vomit, but Susan's very own intentions. She still repaired, of course. She does'nt even have the Handy trait, but she did in a past live. And homewer many past lives she had, she propably was not a princess in any of those. And now she was pregnant and showing. Pregnant for the very first time as her daughter was dropped off by some guy. Could not leave the basement until she gave birth to her very first natural babies. She took a dip in the pool just before her pregnancy vomit. And then she went in the pool again. Hoping so she'll have more and more babies. And then she repaired stuff, the only "home stuff" she could do well. And then she went to read a pregnancy book. It would'nt be too much of a stretch to say she repaired everything in the Orange and Teal Basement Base. She even somewhat wanted to help her fellow sim lady prisoner that was sleeping in the Super Sleeper next to her (NDS that's actually a townie that wandered into the basement when i was not looking) She even upgraded the Not-So-Routine Machine, first to Unbreakable and then to Teleport Anywhere. Here she is repairing the Super Sleeper the other prisoner\townie was using. And then she went back to the pregnancy book. And went back to see the famous multiple-inducing episode of the threesome-y kids' TV show. Only this was Part 2, which instead of twins usually induced triplets. She even got a phonecall. It was for an Opportunity by Molly French the boss at the Sunset Valley diner (and bistro. They have the same cooks and are owned by the same company, because that's how it works in SimNation.). They've run out of sauce apparently. They had about as much sauce to last 21 simdays, but Molly's roommate Fiona - the same Fiona writing the blushy yaoi fanfiction - was turned too on by it, and thus Fiona, River, Molly, Molly's daughter Sandi, plus Jared Frio and Emma Hatch, all were involved in a really splashy game of tomato-sauce-throwing. But Connor Frio and Stiles McGraw washed the tomato sauce all out. So now they needed new sauce and thus new tomatoes. And thus they tried to contact Susan because they knew she had the Gardening skill for it. Susan declined the opportunity as she did not know where to find tomatoes. But what she did not know, the Diner had'nt really run out of sauce! The Opportunity was a ruse, but now Fiona and Molly could locate Susan. Who is totally not a "Black" caricature, but looking at her in the Black Light, i think i could make an Indian\Black sim basing myself of Suziekins' facial features. She has some features that look better dark-skinned- i don't even think that's even a "white-person" nose. (Susan's nose and mouth are so... quirky. EA had done a good job designing her, for sure.) It's safe to say she continued repairing about everything. The "other prisoner" was turned into a zombie (but i think the zombie might have been another sim with another name) --- Susan got another call saying that they've located her. She knew someone was coming for her. Feasibly even Boyd or Blair! It was'nt all hopeless, for her. Uh and she still repaired. Half of the photos i took were of her repairing stuff. She knew they were coming for her, this time. True love still prevailed, including between Susan and Boyd. --- Meanwhile, in the Police Station... Justine: Look Blair, we've located your mom! Hank: Blair's mom is hot. Blair: No Hank don't have these thoughts. I miss mom. I will go to her along with my friend Cycl0n3. Justine: Okay go he will write it all in the papers. Blair: Okay. Once my turn is away i will call down Cycl0n3 and we will save mom together. Justine & Hank: Okay. We're always there to help you. Justine: Susan Wainwright neé Bronte seems to currently live in a basement on the outskirts of town, near Stoney Falls. As Blair Wainwright exited the police station, Cycl0n3 Sw0rd came near her. Hank: So this is your geeky journalist friend. Cycl0n3: H1 Bl41r! Blair: Hi Cycl0n3! Cycl0n3: S0 y'4ll f0und y0ur m0m? Blair: Yes, they found Susan! She's on the outskirts of town. Cycl0n3: Y0u'r3 4ll gr0wn up 4nd l00k s0 pr3tty n0w. W3 c4nn0t l3t t0 h4v3 Sus4n b3 k1dn4pp3d wh3n h3r d4ught3r's just m0v3d 0ut! Blair: Right-e-o. Blair: So, do you love me *love me*? Cycl0n3: Y3s 1 l0v3 y0u 4nd w1ll pr0t3ct y0u 4t 34ch 4nd 3v3ry c0st. Blair: Okay so now we will go save Mom together! Cycl0n3: Y3s w3 g0 n0w!!! Cycl0n3: 1 l1k3 y0u m0r3 th4n 4ny fr13nd, 1 h4d 4 crush 0n y0u s1nc3 th3 d4y w3 f1rst m3t. Blair: I had a crush on you since then, too. Oh, the days my parents had that school for geniuses in Modernehaus. You were sorta like their foster-son or "pupil". Cycl0n3: W3 sh0uld m4k3 4 pl4n 0n h0w t0 s4v3 h3r. Blair: Yeah. But i'm sure my mom is smart enough to make a plan for herself. Blair: Maybe we could infiltrate there and thus save Susan by making a decoy. Justine said there was high supernatural frequencies in that area, somewhat higher than the ones in Moonlight Falls. So i guess they could have some potion capable of making a decoy clone Susan who is kinda like the real Susan but dumber and with less personality. Cycl0n3: 0r w3 c0uld try t0 4rr3st th3 k1dn4pp3r... Blair: Yeah, but... Susan was also in contact with me, she said she was being pregnant with... my five half-siblings. Blair: My mom does'nt want the half-siblings. She does'nt feel safe being with whoever kidnapped her. She wants to be with my dad and me. She wants the half-siblings to be with her daddy, or in an orphanage. So they can get adopted by other families. Like celebrities! Did you know Lola Belle likes to adopt weird looking kids and rename them after planets? Cycl0n3: W3ll sh3 4lr34dy 4d0pt3d Jup1t3r 4b0ut 4 s1mw33k 4g0. Blair: And the day after i moved out from Minihaus, she adopted a pinkish-red-haired girl named Venus. Cycl0n3: D0 y0u th1nk h3r k1ds 4r3 4l13ns? Blair: Nah, they're just weird-lookin'. Some places like Futura Pyres or Midnight Hollow or Dragon Valley or Moonlight Falls or Neon Derp (°_°) Sunshine Blood Valley desu.3, have quite weird looking people. My dad's from Futura Pyres and has really light platinum-blond hair that looks very blue in certain lights. Many people who met him initially think his hair is actually blue-green and blond. And that's a *tame* hair-color back in Futura Pyres. Cycl0n3: WH4T 1 R34LLY TH0UGHT Y0UR D4D'S H41R W4S BLU3!?!?!?!!! 0k4y h3r3's 4 t1p... N0w l3t's g0 s4v3 Sus4n! Blair and Cycl0n3 went. They were chased by some of the Orange And Teal Company's spies. But they managed to hide themselves from 'em. (Actually it was a NPC sim... i think Milton Tong or Skip Javeed. Along these lines. But in-story it would be a spy from the OAT Company.) And thus they arrived! Blair: Cy, look at these trees! Cycl0n3: huh, th3 b4s3 1s n0t th4t h1dd3n, th3n! Blair: The only places in SimEarth where those trees are found naturally are: Futura Pyres, Master Suite Stuff Pack Test World, and Neon Derp (°_°) Sunshine Blood Valley desu.3. Cycl0n3: W0w, th1s "N30n D3rp (°_°) Sunsh1n3 Bl00d V4ll3y d3su.3" must b3 r34lly 0tr4g30us. Blair: "Otrageous" makes ND(°_°)SBVd.3 seem tame. Well you can say it is, but it's also Inappropriate, Childish, and Insane. Every sim in that town has at least one of these traits. Quite a few have two. Half of the YA, Mature Adult, and Elder sims in the town, actually have all 3 of them. Blair: Okay now let's raid the basement! Cycl0n3: Uh, n0w 1 c4n qu1t3 1m4g1n3 1t. 1 th1nk th4t 1f F10n4 Mc1r1sh m0v3d th3r3, sh3 w0uld b3 4LW4YS turn3d 0n. Blair: She's even always turned on in Sunset Valley. Cycl41r: N0w l3t's G0!!! Susan was now in clothes she has scrounged from the other prisoner's wardrobe. She had just heard familiar voices above her! Who would it be, not else than her daughter Blair Wainwright, and her old-school protegé Buck McMahon or Cycl0n3 Sw0rd! Susan: Hi guys! I can hear you! Finally! LIGHT! Blair: Finally! MOM! Glad to see you! Cycl0n3: Uh, my 0ld t34ch3r 4nd futur3 m0th3r-1n-l4w 1s... v3ry h0t. Blair: Even HANK said that at work, ND(°_°)SBVd.3-dammit. Susan: Okay Blair. I stole some elixirs from the wizard and i have a plan. Also. I'm pregnant with 5 children i don't really want. Blair: Hi mom! It's much that i've not seen you. Now we can go inside? Susan: Yes you two could, anyway i have to stay until I give birth to your half-siblings. Blair: I have an idea of what your plan is. Susan: Oh, you already know? Excellent. Cycl0n3: Bl41r us3s 4 p0t10n t0 cl0n3 Sus4n, th3n ch4ng3s th3 cl0n3 t0 4ls0 4 w1tch w1th s0m3wh4t d1ff3r3nt p3rs0n4l1ty, 4nd th3n th3 cl0n3 m4rr13s th3 w1z4rd wh1l3 w3 thr33 run 4w4y. Susan: Yes exactly that. Cycl0n3 kinda blushed - Susan was really really pretty, expecially now as an Young Adult. Blair must have taken after her father, Cy thought. But THEN Cycl0n3 remembered a guy who looked like Back To The Future, Tron, and Doctor Who had a threesome and the guy was the result and also known as Emit Relevart - this "Emit Relevart" guy dropped Blair off at the Modernehaus doorstep back at Boyd and Susan's joint YA Birthday Party, when Boyd, Aunt Cait, Grandpa Barclay, and Grandma Campbell still lived all there. Barclay and Campbell died of old age about 13 days ago when Blair was an early teen, actually. Cait Barclay and Campbell moved back to Futura Pyres to find "new love opportunities" for Cait. Cait had an HUGE crush on Frida Goth back in the day. BUT Frida ran away to Moonlight Falls, and then Cait's own younger brother had a baby dropped off and then got married to who was pratically the prettiest lady in all of Sunset Valley. AKA Susan Bronte. But to Cait's eyes, NOBODY could beat Frida. The sunday 4 weeks before Blair moved out, she was having her toddler birthday party. She was suppose to be in the guest list for Gunther and Lolita's wedding, so that was the day they married. They were just 40 simdays old, back then. But the day after that, a bolt hit Lolita right in the heart. And she died. Right after giving birth to a baby with almost-ginger-y blond hair, and lightish green eyes. Nobody knew, but said baby grew up to live in Sunset Valley, under the name of Holly Alto. As the wedding, Lolita's birthing of "Oliviera Goth" and also the actual lightning bolt and death, were all over the news, basically everyone 38 Simdays or older (NDS Morgana's age) in Simnation knew, but they would not reveal it to her in her face until Holly herself turned YA. And the 2nd day of toddlerhood for Blair, was also the day Cait, Campbell, and Barclay moved back to Futura Pyres. Cait was 43 simdays old (the age Tamara is now), and the parents were 77. Cait still made herself seen for Blair's - and Boyd's - birthdays, though. (BTW what if Cait ended up getting a date in FP but they'd be 12 simdays younger than she is... I'm gonna add a possible new-wife for Cait in my infobox. Wait this means... she'd be the same age as Molly French... who has no other people her age in town... what if... TWINS? Okay, now Cait's wife is Polly French twin sister of Molly French. A-and... they have an engineered daughter named Jazz, who's the same age as River... WORLDBUILDING. Yeah!) Back to the story. Blair was quite happy and had many tears of joy to see Susan was safe. And Susan herself, smirked with hope. Susan: Blair... my favorite daughter... my ONLY daughter... is back for me! Blair: So, i see, you're pregnant, right? Susan: Yes. You're gonna have about five half-siblings. Blair: OH MY GOSH - FIVE??? Susan: Yes they have the technology. Blair: And you don't want the children, right? Susan: I don't want to have them and i don't want to raise them. I don't want any pregnancy, actually. Not until me and Boyd have both fulfilled our LTW's. You already know some guy calling himself Emit Relevart dropped you on the doorstep. But there's another reason i don't want these children... Blair: Uh? Susan: They're *NOT* Boyd's. Boyd Wainwright - your father even though there was no pregnancy involved - is the only man i love. Blair: And it should stay like this. Cycl0n3: *stalks happy moment crying a single tear* Blair: Like you always said to many people that tried to break you and my Dad up- Blair: "The Couple that TechnoGeeks Together Stays Together." Susan: Well done, Blair! Even the other prisoner, who was a witch too, was happy about the moment and thus promptly ran away using the Routine Machine. In the while, Susan waddled around waiting for Cycl0n3 and Blair. She continued repairing stuff but you already knew that. --- Flashback of Susan and Blair's phone conversation --- Susan: Who's there? Blair: It's me, Blair, your daughter! Susan: Yeah. Listen to me, i'm trapped in the basement base of some company. Blair: Uh. Playing a videogame or... Susan: No. Real basement of a real company. It's all orange and teal there. Blair: Cool. Who is keeping you there? Susan: A very, very powerful wizard. His name is Niichiro Keiichi. He got me pregnant so i can have the best Rainboos ever. Blair: So i'm going to have half-siblings? Susan: Yes and the wizard wants to name them Japanesey names. Blair: How many are you gonna have? Susan: Apparently five but i don't want them. Blair: Why don't you want them? Susan: Well i'm a married woman and they're not Boyd's. Blair: So the rumors... Susan: They're not true. I've always only loved Boyd. Jack Bunch talks more to me than he does with Judy, but me and him are more like Brother and Sister. And yes, i think i deserve him. I'm pretty sure that if i did'nt, i would have divorced him a while ago - or possibly never even dated. And you would propably not even exist, or have been dropped off to another couple. You would have a completely different life and different friends, possibly not even live in Sunset Valley. Sometimes i look at you and i think that maybe we don't even share genes. Maybe I'm your stepmum having your stepsiblings. Maybe Boyd provided an X chromosome, and Emit provided the other. You have two moms and they're both men. Maybe you're just like your cousin Jazz who is 5 Simdays younger than you and lives in Futura Pyres. Only with Boyd and Emit instead of Cait and Polly. Blair: Maybe i'm not even human. Maybe i'm half Flame Fruit, or the human clone of one. Maybe Emit was an alien, and he and a flame fruit from the bush near home, are my parents. And thus i've got no human genes at all! Susan: Well, it's quite possible. You won't be a Plantsim unless one of the X chromosomes came from a Forbidden Fruit which is a different thing from a Flame Fruit. Maybe you can shapeshift into a dragon like that Jake Long kid in TV or something. Wait, did'nt Rose the girl ninja from that show, have a twin sister? Maybe YOU are Rose's twin sister, AND shifted universes! Maybe. Maybe not. You were completely unexpected and you could come from anywhere, you could even have come from me, just maybe it was a far-future me or an alternate version of me. Blair: Yeah. I'll still call you mom from now on. You and Boyd raised me, shared genes or not. "The circumstances of your birth are irrilevant. Its what you make of it that counts" said the Mewtwo in the first Pokèmon movie. Susan: Yeah. But still i don't even want to HAVE these babies. Blair: Yes. You and Boyd love each other, even though nobody knows how exactly i'm related. But quite a few relatives on the Wainwright side look a lot like me. But that could just be coincidence. Susan: Yeah. "The Couple that TechnoGeeks Together Stays Together" i always said. Even if their kids are not related them at all. Have you heard of Lola Belle? She and Kai Leiko won't have biological children for now. They're too busy adopting weird kids and renaming them after planets. The first one was Jupiter and 2nd one is Venus. Now they're planning on adopting Saturn, a literally golden-skinned kid with strawberry blond, brown, and bright yellow curls, and many freckles that look like white and cream stars - and darker golden bands - on his skin. It's pretty trippy, but remind you Saturn Belle is out of a world named Spaceal Nebula Queel. I want the kids who I know have my X chromosomes - to be adopted by the KaiLola's. Judy says instead that when they marry they're changing their surname to Belleiko, instead. Blair: Yeah. Bridgeport Celeb Adopting. It's what happened to Oliviera Goth AKA Holly Alto, actually. For your unplanned illegittimate kids, it should be the same. Susan: Yeah. WAIT. What if you're one of the kids that i'm giving birth right now? Neiichiro Keiichi looks quite weird, but maybe the kids would look less weird, so the non-rainboo non-witch ones get sent into the past! Blair: 'Cept it's already pretty obvious i'm related to you two from Boyd's side if at least. Of course i never saw Neiichiro so i cannot compare at all. Susan: Well maybe... maybe having two X chromosomes from two men changes it a bit. You're propably half Neiichiro and half Emit! Wait no you'll propably have blue hair if you did. END OF FLASHBACK --- In the present, Blair was reading some romance novel about flirty teenagers living in a modern-style town. Brownstone Wilsbert and Stacie Brennan, their names were. The story reminded her a lot of her own parents, well the initials too, but they met on the Internet, then Stacie moves by herself in an house next to Brownstone's family, then the two of them discover a wild Flame Fruit behind Stacie's house, then Brownstone and Stacie age up to Young Adults at a joint birthday party, in which a man from the future drops a little girl named Blodwysp on the Wilsbert's doorstep, then Brownstone, Stacie, and Blodwysp move into the house that was just Stacie's before, then Brownstone and Stacie become scientists, and when Blodwysp ages up to YA she goes to live with some roommates, and then they (Brownstone and Stacie) live together forever. Yes, Blair Wainwright's favorite novel is basically loosely based on her parents' own romance. (Something Blair inherited from Susan is that while in black light, both their lips appear oddly pink. But it's prolly the same for all TS3 brownslider gals.) Susan thus descended the steps. And she walked into the hallway. And then the nursery. And then she was having the contraptions and was beginning to give birth! She felt like her vagina was on fire. She had never given birth before, keep on reminding you Emit Relevart dropped a daughter on her doorstep? Susan gave birth to 3 babies - japanesey names nor Susan nor I (the simmer) could remember. Susan did'nt need these babies, so we'll skip the pictures, please. But as soon as the 3 babies were born, 2 other babies joined the nursery outta nowhere. (She did want a 2nd child - BUT she wanted it to be Boyd's, to be conceived after the two had finished University and also fulfilled their LTW's, and to plausibly be named Skyler.) Susan: Blair, I've just given birth to your unwanted half-siblings. Now the plan is in action! Blair: Okie-Dokie-Lokie, mom! Right after that, and after the two spawned Susan\Niichiro babies were born, Blair was sleeping on the Organization's Rocking Chair. (You would too, if you suddenly went from an only child to GASP much older sibling out of SIX kids. Neither Susan nor Boyd were family-oriented or had the Surrounded to Family LTW, so one kid was enough.) --- Flashback to before Blair's demonspawn halfsibling existed: Susan: I'm pregnant. Blair: Good. *thumbs up* Susan: With your unwanted wizard-spawn halfsiblings. Blair: Oh how sad. Susan: But you'd always be there for me, right? Blair: Yeah. And so they hugged, looking more like sisters than mother and daughter. Technically, now Susan looked even slightly younger than Blair and Cycl0n3 did. And Cycl0n3 cried a single tear of joy over it. Su + Blair: That hug was a relief. Cycl0n3: Y0u must b3 Bl41r's m0m. 1'm Cycl0n3 Sw0rd. Pl34s3d t0 m33t y0u. Susan: Uh, you were my protegee at the ol' Modernehaus school. I'm Susan Wainwright neé Bronte. Kidnapped ex-scientist pregnant with halfblood rainboo wizards she does'nt want. Cycl0n3: Y34h 1 und3rst00d th4t. Y0u l00k qu1t3 4ttr4ct1v3. But n0t 4 "M1LF" 4s 1'm t00 l0y4l t0 Bl41r t0 w00h00 y0u. Susan: Yeah. So you would never kiss me or flirt with me because you know you'll upset my daughter. Susan: So, you're single right? Cycl0n3: Y0u b3tch4 1 4m. Susan: Are these your Everyday outfits or... Cycl0n3: Th1s 1s my w0rk 0utf1t. 1'm 4 j0urn4l1st. Susan: Okay. I'm guessing you're quite smart, then? And possibly rich? Cycl0n3: W3ll my p4r3nts w3r3 f4rm3rs, but w3 4ll t0g3th3r m4n4g3d t0 r4k3 up 3n0ugh t0 b3 r1ch3r th4n y0u 4nd y0ur husb4nd. Cycl0n3: 4ls0 1'm 4 Sc0rp10 1n th1s s4v3f1l3. Susan: Uh me too! Susan: And what do you like to talk about? Cycl0n3: W3ll 1 l1k3 t0 pl4y sc1-f1 v1d30g4m3s 4nd w4tch TV sh0ws... 3xp3c14lly th4t sc1-f1 0n3 w1th th3 str4ng3 d3s3rt t0wn 4nd th3 4l13ns... Susan: Oh you mean "Strangetown Here We Come"? That's my and Boyd's favorite TV Show too! I totally think Jayne Doe should return in the show as the true main character. I think JoPheRipp should really include Jayne and be JayJoPheRipp instead. Franceau seemed to sudden of a pairing, Beau grew up in Pleasantwiew, right? He was a toddler when Frances was already in University and Johnny was having his YA Birthday. Oh, that franchise's aging seems pretty weird on its own. Cycl0n3: Uh, 1 th1nk just l1k3 th4t, t00. 1 4ctu4lly th1nk C1rc3 S4l4m1s 4nd Kr1st3n L0st3 w0uld m4k3 th3 b3st p41r1ng 1n 4ll 0f Str4ng3t0wn. Susan: Uh me too me too! And what is your favorite videogame ever? Cycl0n3: 1t's d3f1n1t3ly "Sp4c3 Qu4rt3rs S1ms III: L3ts C0nqu3r Pudd1ng Pl4n3t" Susan: Uh that's my favorite videogame TOO! Susan: I found the perfect husband for you! He's richer than my own husband currently is, currently works as a journalist, is a few simdays older than you as he used to be my pupil, and he shares the same 3 traits with me and Boyd! Blair: You're talking to me, and you mean Cycl0n3, right? Susan: Yup. Susan and Cycl0n3 thus hit off pretty well. Susan: So i'm pregnant with your future wife's half-siblings! Will you and Blair ever give me grandkids someday? Cycl0n3: Pr0p4bly. F1rst ch1ld 1s T0rn4d0, s3c0nd ch1ld 1s Hurr1c4n3, 4nd th1rd ch1ld 1s Typh00n. Cycl0n3: 1'm c0rr3ct t0 pr3sum3 y0u d0n't w4nt th3s3 ch1ldr3n. Susan: Yeah. I do not want them. I do want to have other, biological children, but only with Boyd, and only after we've fulfilled our LTW's. Cycl0n3: 1'm c0rr3ct t0 pr3sum3 y0u w1ll c4ll th3m Skyl3r. Susan: Yeah. My secondborn will propably be Skyler. Or maybe Shae? Anything could happen. Maybe the kid is the chosen one of an ancient prophecy and i will have to name him Llamasus or Ping-Panda or Mariagatto or Termini or Okami or Freezerbunny or an unpronounceable triangle the size of your head. Blair: I would like having a Chosen One for a sibling! Susan: Please, Cy, marry my daughter, you could end up with a Chosen One for your sibling-in-law!!! Cycl0n3: Y3s 1 w1ll. END OF FLASHBACK --- Susan: Blair you woke up! Blair: Yeah so now we do said plan. Now i'm making a clone of you. Blair: Okay i'm ready! Susan: Yeah! Blair: Now i will launch the Clone Drone potion at you! Susan: GASP! Another me! Blair: I think her name should be Susantwo Bronte. She's a clone of you and your maiden name was Bronte so its hers too. Susantwo Bronte: Yes. I will be Susantwo Bronte. I'm Susantwo, ready for action! Susan: Okay. So i'm Susan Wainwright, you're Susantwo Bronte, and this is Blair Wainwright a girl that was dropped on my doorstep long ago and is now my daughter. Susantwo: Hi Susan Prime and Blair! Blair used the other elixirs to change Susantwo into a witch and give her diff. personality. She was a Workaholic and Computer Whiz just like Susan Prime, but she was also Easily Impressed, Excitable, and Supernatural Fan. And then Niichiro put a Love Charm on Susantwo. Blair knew her plan was working! Susantwo and Niichiro then kissed (Yes it happened autonomously. Feasibly because of the love charm and Nii's high charisma and spellcasting skills.) They discovered each other were single and also their signs were compatible. Then Susantwo exited the room, thinking about how Boyd Wainwright was hot (Back off, you've never met him and anyway he's Susan Prime's husband. How do you even know what he looks like anyway? Magical psychic link to Susan Prime i guess. I actually thought she was going to Minihaus to flirt and kiss Boyd - would he have mistook her for Susan Prime? But gladly she did not do that.) She even went outside the basement. She passed through Jack and Judy's home, even. But she did'nt stop then. The Bunches were all sleeping anyway, so were the Langeraks. And so were the Keatons (baby boy included), Jamie Jolina and Boyd Wainwright. Susantwo passed down Minihaus but gladly did'nt even stop there. In fact, Susantwo stopped in a clearance near the Crumplebottom family home. Now inhabited solely by Agnes the widow (Who Susan did in fact met, but they did'nt talk much. Both Susan and Boyd actually find her a lil' bit creepy. And who was sleeping, too.) This is when Niichiro went steady, proposed... And finally married Susantwo. Niichiro and Susantwo Keiichi might have been an happy couple, but certainly they weren't the only happy couple in town. --- Boyd Wainwright, now a little older than the game starts up. He missed his wife, and he heard the bell ring. Guess who it was? Susan, Blair, and Cycl0n3 too! All three of them swiftly ran away. Boyd felt hopeful. Blair said: "We have a surprise for you"! Guess who it was? It was Susan, who blushed a bit and did not know what to say. But Boyd catched a glimpse of that naturally tanned, perfect skin, and brown hair with red and orange streaks so he knew perfectly who it was. And so they hugged, as they had not met each other in a long time. During this hug, Susan told Boyd of anything that happened to her, also of Niichiro and Susantwo. And Blair made a longing, hopelessly romantic gaze to her parents. And Cycl0n3 just wanted to turn the TV on. But he still had a single tear. It was almost the longest hug in the history of hugs. Blair was glad she had finally reunited her parents. Boyd cried so much in the past few days he looked slightly older than he did before. He also could not be almost an Elder while his wife was an Young Adult. They were suppose to be the same age. Thus, Susan gave Boyd an youth potion. Now, Boyd Wainwright is even younger than his daughter is. And Boyd felt so relieved! And all 4 of them felt so safe together. He "unbirthdayed" himself as his daughter, wife, and future son-in-law watched. Blair: Yay! My dad is now younger than I am! How we should celebrate, Mr. Righty? Llamas are too overused... I won't say Boyd became prettier than Susan, but he looked more like Blair than Susan did. (He was'nt uglier than Susan either. Just more... puddingface.) Blair was all: YAY WE WON!!! Then Blair blushed towards Cycl0n3. And as soon as she confessed her actraction to him... a newly-makeovered Susan... walked on Cycl41r's first kiss. And then went steady with him. Susan watched them holding hands. Would Cycl0n3 and Blair also keep on being together forever? Maybe they truly would. Two couples, together forever, nothing could break down this moment. She watched them going steady. Boyd watched 'em, too! Truly, nothing could break this moment. The Couple(s) that TechnoGeeks Together Stays Together... twice. Boyd: Now i want to show you my newest invention... the Age Freeze Potions! Everyone else: YAY! Susan and Boyd freezed their age first. (And that is apparently either Cy's 2nd career outfit as he got a promotion, or just something he changed into to take the potion. Inappropriate sims sometimes do that.) Then Blair. And finally Cycl0n3. The Couple(s) that TechnoGeeks Together stay Together... Forever. And by forever, i do mean literally. Cycl0n3, Boyd, Susan, and Blair all lived to see the Perigee embark to Lunar Lakes. They lived to see Sunset Valley upgrade itself slowly to Oasis Landing. They lived to see Emit Relevart being born from one of Blair and Cy's descendants, under the name of "Cl0ck3r Sw0rd". In the first 50 years of freezing their age, Susan and Boyd had Skyler, while Blair and Cycl0n3 had T0rn4d0, Hurr1c4n3, and Typh00n. All four of these kids had their families and kids of their own. But then, the foursome just decided to gode their immortality and never have any other children anymore. --- Susantwo and Niichiro moved the fiftuplets and the Orange and Teal Company back to Neon Derp (°_°) Sunshine Blood Valley desu.3, where Niichiro grew up. (Where ELSE did you think he came from?) Susantwo adopted the fiftuplets as her own children. Both Susantwo and Niichiro died Old Age deaths, and the fiftuplets contributed to the town's gene pool. --- THE END Category:Fanfic Category:Susan Wainwright Category:Boyd Wainwright Category:Blair Wainwright Category:Cycl0n3 Sw0rd Category:Wainwright family Category:Bronte family Category:Sw0rd family